soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Kingdom BEAT!
Soul Kingdom BEAT!,'' ''known as'' ソウルキングダム：プロジェクトボーカロイド'' '('Soul Kingdom: Project Vocaloid;' Sourukingudamu: Purojekutobōkaroido') in Japan, is a party game for the Soul Kingdom series that takes place after the Future Series. It's main focus is singing. Dancing is also highly involved on certain platforms. On the mobile version, the player must tap the buttons to the rings. Gameplay There are four options to the game. Those are "Sing Competition" for the story plot, "Beats Party" for multiplayer, "Beat Up" for dressing up characters for multiplayer, and "Tuning" for changing the game's settings. All versions require movement and some form of microphone. The Wii U version needs the Wii Mic, the PlayStation version needs its own form of microphone, and the Xbox 1 version requires the headphones for Xbox Live, and the Kinect. In the Wii U and PlayStation versions, the player has to move the mic in the required steps and sing into them. The Xbox 1 version involves more movement and the player has to sing into the headphone mic while following the dancing steps. To scroll the screen on the Wii and PlayStation versions, you must point the Wii U or PlayStation stick remotes at the screen and move the cursor around. In the Xbox 1 version, the player must use their hands to select an option. Summary In the galaxies of the Soul Princes, flyers were sent out for people to participate in the first Annual Universal Sing-Off. Since they had nothing better to do, the Soul Princes, as well as the Demi-Soul Princes formed a group called the "Twinkle Princes". The girls also formed a group named the "Princess Bloomers" in correspondence to the Twinkle Princes. Once entered, the two teams must sing and groove to reach the title of "Top Universal Band". List of Songs English *Good Time *Fine By Me *Universal Love *Chasing the Sun *Replay *Love Like Woe *Boomerang *Here in Your Arms *DJ Got Us Falling in Love *Oh No! *Down *Do You Remember *Watcha Say *Just the Girl *According to You *Troublemaker *You and I *Stereo Hearts *Circus *Firework *Teenage Dream *When Can I See You Again *Party in the U.S.A. *Just Dance *So What *Call Me Maybe *Rock N Roll *What the Hell *Girlfriend *Life is a Highway *Cinderella *Freeze *I Need a Hero *Classic *When I Grow Up *Live It Up *Invisible *Break Free *Miss Movin' On *Better Together *Shooting Star *Disturbia *Calling All The Monsters *One Step at a Time * Really Don't Care * Give Your Heart a Break *Dangerous *I Like That *Heart Like California *Don't Look Down *Dragon Night *Mr. Saxobeat *Something Big more to be added... Japanese *EAZY DANCE *Kocchi Muite Baby *Odds & Ends *Trick & Treat *A Thousand Year Solo *Yellow *Melancholic *PONPONPON *Just be Friends *Romeo and Cinderella *Love Philosophia *Bad End Night *Crazy Night *Twilight Night * Ever Lasting Night *Tamashii Fever Miracle Tonight *Stainless Moon *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *Tell Your World *Chronophobia *Madame Merry-Go-Round *Capriccio Farce *Corrupted Judgement *The Blond Knight of Tsumi no Heiya *Dark Eater Conchito *Maximillion's Homicide *CANDY CANDY *Chemical Emotion *Reincarnation *Sugar Rush *Yume Yume *Cat's Dance *Time Forgotten One *Negative Positive Continues *Tsukema Tsukeru *Fukkireta *Cherry Bon Bon *Double Lariat *Sweet Magic *Weekender Girl *Remote Control *Odds & Ends *Decorator *1, 2 Fanclub *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance *The Broken Mind of a Little Girl (Based off of Rugrats Theory) *Scissoroid *Fifth Pierrot *Fashion Monster *RIP=RELEASE * Tokyo Teddy Bear * Triple Baka * Kimi no Mirai * Family Party * Furisodation * Acute * Magnet * Party Night * World's End Dancehall * Fly Out * Sweet Devil *No Title *Online Game Addict *cLick cRack *Drop Pop Candy *LUVORATORRRRRY! *Blood-Stained Switch *Critical Line *Meltdown *PartyxParty *Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~ Mystery of the Missing Diamond *Mottai Night Land *Snowman *Freely Tomorrow more to be added... Characters and Voice Actors *Mario - Charles Martinet (English) *Sly Cooper - Kevin Miller (English), Tomokazu Seku (Japanese, speaking actor), Naoto Fuga (Japanese, singing actor) *Ratchet - James Arnold Taylor (English), Makoto Tsumura (Japanese) *Link *Sora *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith (English) *Rayman - David Gasman (English), Asami Shimoda (Japanese) *Peach - Samantha Kelly (English), Saki Fujita (Japanese) *Carmelita Cooper - Grey DeLisle (English), Tsubasa Makoto (Japanese, speaking actor), Meiko Haigo (Japanese, singing actor) *Talwyn Apogee - Ali Hillis (English) *Zelda - Yuu Asakawa (Japanese, singing actor) *Kairi - Hayden Panettiere (English), Risa Uchida (Japanese, speaking actor), Megumi Nakajima (Japanese, singing actor) *Amy Rose - Cindy Robinson (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese) *Raymona - Hunter Bryant (English), Asami Shimoda (Japanese) *Luigi - Charles Martinet (English) *Connor Cooper - Kevin Miller (English) *Kaden - Micheal Kelley (English) *Aaron *Roxas - Jesse McCartney (English) *Sicön the Hedgehog - Jason Griffith (English), Kradness (Japanese) *Drayke - Scott McCord (English) *Blossom * María Fox * Gidget * Jade * Naminé * Mya Bloom - Lisa Ortiz (English) Reol (Japanese) * Alita Tiala - Hanatan (Japanese, singing) * Himeko Odayaka - Kano (Japanese, singing) * Belle - Lon (Japanese) *Hatsune Miku EAZY TIME Gallery EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME logo Sly EAZY TIME.jpg|Sly's silhouette Ratchet EAZY TIME.jpg|Ratchet's silhouette Rayman EAZY TIME.jpg|Rayman's silhouette Sora EAZY TIME.jpg|Sora's silhouette Link EAZY TIME.jpg|Link's silhouette Sonic EAZY TIME.JPG|Sonic's silhouette Sicön EAZY TIME.JPG|Sicön's silhouette Sweet Fizz Gallery Actin' Like Teens Gallery Actin' Like Teens cover.JPG|Actin' Like Teens logo Rayman Actin' Like Teens.jpg|Rayman Haunted Song Gallery Techno World Gallery Mothy's Sins Gallery Trivia *Because of its popularity and link to Vocaloid, the Yamaha Corporation, the owning company of Vocaloid, created a concert version of the game. Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:SK games